The dance
by chinookchick
Summary: sakura is un-popular,sasuke is popular and yet they both are attracted to each other.i guess the opposites do attract. plz read. R&R. suckysum. story way better. SxS


A young girl with pink hair was walking down the hallway avoiding people who weren't watching where they where going

A young girl with pink hair was walking down the hallway avoiding people who weren't watching where they where going. Sakura felt that she was invisible. She held her school books close to her chest. Then she heard squealing from fangirls. She looked up to see the schools most popular boy, sasuke uchiha. He was walking with his friends. The blond one naruto was telling him something's and sasuke wasn't really paying attention.

To sakura all this was happening in slow motion. She was too caught up looking at him that she walked into an open locker and it closed with the impact.

"Hey thanks" some random kid holding books said as he walked away.

Sakura had her hand on her head where she walked into the locker. No one even noticed that, except the kid that said thanks but that really doesn't count. She just rubbed her head a little and quickly made her way to class. What she didn't know was some one did see her walk into the locker and he watched her go down the hallway to her class.

In class the teacher was probably talking about something important but sakura wasn't paying attention. She had a few reasons as of why she wasn't paying attention. 1: she had a headache and 2: she was glad sasuke didn't see her make a fool out of herself.

BRING!

The school bell ringed and snapped sakura out of her daydreaming and she got up and got her books and went out of the room. Sakura was walking down the hall and then heard fangirl squealing signaling that the hot sasuke uchiha was close. She looked up and saw him walking with his back pack slung over his shoulder and his friend naruto talking about something about monkeys. She continued to watch them. Then sasuke glanced at her and her breath hitched and she turned away to hide her blush. She then ran to her locker and threw her stuff in her book bag and pulled it over her shoulder and shut her locker and walked the empty halls to the entrance of the school to go home.

"You okay?" some male voice asked. Sakura turned to the voice to find the sasuke uchiah leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg propped up against the wall. He looked hot.

"W-why?" She asked dumbfounded and shocked that the sasuke uchiha was talking to her.

"I saw you hit your head" sasuke stated simply. Right then her world came crashing down. She was so embarrassed she had to get away. So she tried to run away.

"Hey wait!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her wrist. Sakura gasped and lost her balance when he turned her around that she fell on top of sasuke.

"omi gawd! Im so sorry" Sakura said still on top of him. She then looked at his eyes. ((She was still on top of him)). They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

Sasuke then put his had behind her head and brought her a bit down and he came up a bit and then there lips met. Sakura was so shocked. But then the feel of his lips on hers was heaven. She melted into the kiss and closed her eyes and kissed him back. But then there bodies had to ruin the moment, they need air or you suffocate so they separated for much needed air. Sakura was so flushed. She quickly got up of him and grabbed her bag. Originally she would run away but after what happened she thought it would be better to stay there and face the problem faster.

"The dance, meet me there at 11:00pm" sasuke said as he got his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"w-what?" Sakura asked shocked.

"The dance this Saturday, meet me there at the fountain, be there 11:00 pm sharp" he said as he started walking away.

"Oh and thanks for the best kiss ever" he said looking at her with his famous smirk.

And with that he left. Sakura was speechless. 1: she had her first kiss with the sasuke uchiha and it felt so right and she felt like she knew what she was doing and 2: she was going to the dance with the most popular guy ever. She had to get home now and write this all down in her diary. So sakura ran home and ran through her front door with a flash.

"Welcome home honey" Sakura's mom greeted her.

"Can't talk, got to go" sakura said quickly running up the stairs.

"Well a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do" Sakura's mom said.

"Not that kind of got to go, the go to go that I have to get ready for Saturday" Sakura yelled from her room.

"Why what's going on Saturday?" Sakura's mom asked.

"im going to the dance with the most amazing guy!" Sakura yelled from her room.

At this sakura's mom gasped and jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"Who?" Sakura's mom asked.

"sasuke uchiha!" Sakura answered all giddy.

"Oh my gawd! The guy you've been crushing on?" Sakura's mom asked. Sakura nodded really fast.

"Oh my gosh! Deets! Now!" Sakura's mom ordered all giddy.

"He's the most gorgeous guy and he is the most popular guy too and all the girls love him but he told me to meet him at the dance!" Sakura answered all giddy.

"Ok but how did you start talking to him?" her mom asked. Sakura blushed.

"We kissed" Sakura said with a cough to try to cover it up. Her mom just stares at her wide eyed. She stared at her for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about 10 seconds.

"You kissed?" She asked. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"O my gawd! By baby girl is almost a woman! So how was it?!" Sakura's mom asked all giddy. Sakura anime sweat dropped.

"Um, it was great, heh" Sakura answered all sheepishly.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Um I think he is in the year book" Sakura said as she got up to look through it.

He was on almost on every page. The year book editor was a female so that kinda explains it. Sakura showed her mom the picture of sasuke. It was simple. He was just looking at the camera. No smile but he still looked incredibly hot.

"You kissed this hunk of hotness?" Sakura's mom asked shocked looking at the picture. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"MY baby has great taste!" Sakura's mom said all happy and crying happy anime tears and bringing sakura in for a bone crushing hug, Sakura just anime sweat dropped.

"Oh my…it's late saku so you better get some sleep even though you have no school tomorrow" Sakura's mom said getting up. Sakura just nodded as her mom walked out of the room. Sakura got changed in her PJ's and went to bed. She was looking at the ceiling and then a smile came to her face and she rolled over to go to sleep.

"_I love my life" _was what she thought before going to bed.

XXXXXXXX………

Ok I haven't decided yet. Should this stop here or should it be a story or just a one-shot? I'll go with which one you guys choose. I'll give you guys like a month or something to tell me what you want. But in that month I won't update this story cuz I don't know if it's a one-shot or a story. So you tell me. And if you don't tell me by the end of august then it's a one-shot but by the end of aug which one has the most votes is the wins. Like (EX)

100 of you want it to continue it and 50 want a one-shot then the 100 wins. But I'll wait till the end of august.


End file.
